GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam
The Destroy is a Mobile Suit in the series Gundam SEED Destiny. Combat Abilities As its name implies, the Destroy is built for only one purpose: massive destruction. Nearly being three times as large as an average MS, the massive suit is capable of destroying an enemy mobile suit by simply stepping upon it. Also to accomplish its goal of mass destruction the unit is equipped with a large number of weapons, allowing the suit to destroy a big city like Berlin or take out a large number of mobile suits and support crafts. Mobile Armor Mode The massive backpack carried by the Destroy mounts four thrusters, allowing the suit to hover over the ground at low altitudes in Mobile Armor mode. Besides this the backpack mounts three of the weapons used by the suit. The first and most powerful weapons are the two "Aufprall Dreizehn" high-energy beam cannons which are only operable in MA mode. These cannons are capable of literally cutting through a city, causing massive destruction. Also mounted on the backpack is a "Nefertem 503" thermal plasma composite cannon, which is fired from 20 circumference beam cannons mounted around the backpack, thus providing strong firepower in every direction. Lastly the backpack mounts four Mark 62 6-tube multipurpose missile launchers (two launchers mounted in the front, two in the opposite direction), capable of firing a large number of missiles on enemies. Mobile Suit Mode Like the backpack the main body of the Destroy mounts a wide variety of weapons. The Destroy transforms into MS mode by rotating its lower half 180 degrees, lowering the arms and moving the backpack to the rear of the unit. Mounted in the head is a 200mm "Zorn Mk2" energy cannon in place of the mouth, as well as four "Igelstellung" 75mm automatic CIWS, which are the only shell-firing weapons used by the massive suit. The chest not only features the cockpit but also three 1580mm multi-phase energy cannons of type "Super Scylla", capable of causing massive damage to a city if fired at the same time with the "Zorn Mk2" energy cannon. Both arms of the Destroy are detachable models of type "Sturm Faust", capable of being used as remote weapons. Lastly each hand of the suit is in fact a MJ-1703 5-barrel hand beam cannon, allowing the firing of energy beams from each finger. Despite its vast array of weapons, the Destroy is also equipped with defensive potential in the form of several positron reflector shields of type "Schneidschutz" SX1021. One known emitter is mounted on the front side in MA mode, while each detachable arm mounts another one. It was clearly unknown if the unit piloted by Stella Loussier was equipped with a Geschmeidig Panzer (as shown in the anime as it fights initially with the ZAFT Forces in Berlin, and its fight with Kira Yamato's Freedom Gundam and lastly Shinn Asuka's Impulse Gundam) which deflects the ZAFT Forces' beam weapons, the Freedom's Full Burst Mode, and the beam rifle from Impulse. The Destroy uses the [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''igantic '''U'nilateral N'umerous '''D'ominating 'Am'munition Fortress]] operating system. History Battle of Berlin The first Destroy was stationed aboard the land carrier Bonaparte, where it is assigned to Extended human Stella Loussier. Together with a small number of Earth Alliance mobile suits, the massive suit sortied several times against ZAFT-occupied cities in Eurasia, causing massive damage to the ZAFT forces and perhaps killing millions of people. This was ordered by LOGOS in order to show people what will happen to them if they ally themselves with ZAFT. The Destroy finally reached Berlin while still battling ZAFT forces, until the Archangel and the ZGMF-X10A Freedom intervened. Together they fought against the Destroy, which, after moving all the time in mobile armor mode, finally transformed into its mobile suit mode. However the massive suit was able to block every attack while causing further damage to the city. At the same time, the ZAFT battleship Minerva was ordered to also engage the Destroy and help their comrades. As the only functional MS, the ZGMF-X56S Impulse was launched, with its pilot Shinn Asuka being able to finally deal some damage to the Destroy with its beam saber. Before he could finish it, he is warned by Neo Roanoke, that the Destroy's pilot is Stella. Because of this Shinn tried to talk to her and was momentarily able to stop Stella from causing more harm, until an explostion in the cockpit caused her to spot the Freedom. This caused her to attack again, forcing Kira to attack her. He was able to directly attack the cockpit section with several beam saber strokes, finally stopping the Destroy but also mortally wounding Stella, who later died in Shinn's arms. Battle of Heaven's Base After Gilbert Durandal exposed LOGOS to the world, a large fleet of ZAFT and Alliance renegade forces attacked LOGOS' main headquarter in Iceland, known as "Heaven's Base". During the battle five more Destroy units were fielded, with one of them being piloted by Extended and former ZGMF-X24S Chaos pilot Sting Oakley. Their first act was to simultaniously fire their "Aufprall Dreizehn" cannons, destroying dozens of ships in the progress. They then continued to destroy a large number of the allied forces, until ZAFT pilots Shinn with his new ZGMF-X42S Destiny, Rey Za Burrel in his new ZGMF-X666S Legend and Lunamaria Hawke in Shinn's old Impulse were able to put a halt on their rampage. Together the three Gundam pilots were able to destroy the five Destroy units, making the way for ZAFT's victory over LOGOS. Battle of Daedalus After the firing of the Requiem superweapon, the Minerva launched a surprise attack on the EAF's Daedalus lunar base. To defend the base, three more Destroys, together with a large number of mobile suits and mobile armors were deployed. The three however proved to be no match for Shinn and Rey in their suits and, together with the other forces were quickly destroyed. Trivia * Destroy's concept and design are very similar to the MRX-009 Psyco Gundam in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, and its mobile armor mode closely resembles the MA-08 Big Zam in Mobile Suit Gundam. * It should be noted that all 3 of the aforementioned mobile weapons were all destroyed by beam sabers. * The detachable hands of the Destroy closely mirror those found on AMX-014 Doven Wolf which is also based on MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II. * This unit should not be confused with the GT-9600-D Gundam Leopard Destroy from '''After War Gundam X. *The final battle between Shinn (Impulse), Kira (Freedom) and Stella (Destroy) can be considered a remake of the battle between Kamille Bidan (Z Gundam), Four Murasame (Psyco Gundam) and Jerid Messa (Byalant). Shinn and Kamille share the same role in the battle, as well as Stella and Four and Kira and Jerid. Though Kira attacked the Destroy, not Shinn . *A curious note is, that all three of the Gundams participating in the battle mentioned above (Impulse, Freedom and Destroy) all have the exact same number of letters in their respective names. *Based upon the Destroy's almost entirely energy based arsenal, there is the possibility that the Destroy is powered by a nuclear reactor. External Links *Destroy on MAHQ *Destroy on GundamOfficial